makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
M.H.F. 2013 XXX
Millenia Hyper Fighting 2013 is a 3 on 3 fighting game created by Aranryanchampion. The idea was introduced on the 3:rd of March 2013, in the form om "the Best 3 on 3 Fighting Game ever!!!" But ARC decided to rework the idea with a smaller and "better" roster. Its introduction video on Youtube has not been made yet, but it might arrive somewhere between the 17:th and the 20:th of June 2013. Gameplay Mechanics The gameplay is mostly based on Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and Tatsunoko vs. Capcom, with this added feature: *The Air Cross over counter is based on the early builds of Marvel vs. Capcom 3, so the player that gets stuck into a Team Aerial Combo can counter with a continued Team Aerial Combo on hers/his own. Characters The character roster consists of 38 playable character, that originates from Video Games, Comic-Books, Anime, Movies and various places of the Internet. The characters are: *Asura (Asura's Wrath) vs. Blackwargreymon (Digimon Adventures 02) *Little Mac (Punch-Out!!!) vs. Bane (DC) *Serah Farron (Final Fantasy XIII-2) vs. Princess Blazela (Super Smash Bros Lawl Elite) *Filia (Skullgirls) vs. Aranryanchampion (Youtube) *Deadpool (Marvel) vs. Stocking Anarchy (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) *TrueDarkAce (Youtube) vs. Yasha (Asura's Wrath) *Engineer (Team Foretress 2) vs. Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Scanty (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) vs. Juri Han (Super Street Fighter 4) *Angry Video Game Nerd (Cinemassacre.com) vs. Wreck-It-Ralph (Wreck-It-Ralph) *Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) vs. Cosmo the Seedrian (Sonic X) *Dante (Ninja Theory's Devil May Cry) vs. StevenStar777 (Super Smash Bros Lawl Elite) *Mewtwo (Pokémon X & Y) vs. Princess Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mithra (Asura's Wrath) vs. Minette (Skullgirls) *General Morden (Metal Slug) vs. Ayane (Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge) *Iceman (Marvel) vs. I0Love0Amy0Rose (Youtube) *Lobo (DC) vs. Gabriel Belmont (Castlevania: Lords of Shadows) *Bubbyaustin (World of Lawl wiki) vs. Ass-Kicker (Achille12345) *Lyra Heartstrings (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) vs. Cpend7 (Wolrd of Lawl wiki) *Turbo (Wreck-It-Ralph) vs. Chakravartin (Asura's Wrath) The roster amount could increase to 50 if there is enough love and tollerance towards the project and if Aranryanchampion feels like adding more characters. Trivia *Unlike its "Big Sister project", this game will not recieve its own wiki. *This game will also not have a story, because the most important element of a fighting game is the fighting mechanics. *Its "Big Sister project" was also the "older cousin" of TrueDarkAce's project called "Regin of Legends". *The reason Cosmo is the rival of Fluttershy is because Collaterale1 once did a page for her on "Best 3 on 3 Fighting Game wiki" even though she was not in the game at all. In that page, he also said that Fluttershy was her rival, even though it was established that Sackboy was Fluttershy's rival in that game. *Bubbyaustin's and Cpend7's inclusion in the roster is based on a request that ARC recieved for his Lawl-style project: "Super Smash Bros: Harmony of LOLz Rebirth" *I0Love0Amy0Rose's inclusion was because ARC wanted to show the guy some respect, since he cannot continue making move sets for Super Smash Bros Lawl Ultimate. Because he cannot download videos from Youtube for some strange reason.